jerrysvampirediariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
Werewolves (or Lycanthropes) are a Mortal race of superhuman beings who are forced to transform into majestic canines during the cycles of the full moon. History The origin of the werewolf race remains a mystery, however it is known that werewolves have existed longer than vampires and once wreaked havoc upon an old world family whom had previously abandoned their homeland, to escape a virus known as the plague. After the death of their youngest son, a powerful witch named Esther was convinced by her husband to transform their family into the first known vampires,afterwich 1 of Esthers children named Niklaus killed a Human in the village triggering his dormant Werewolf Curse revealing to the husband of Esthers affair causing him to go into a rage killing most of the villagers; thus beginning the war between vampires and werewolves. The Curse The legend of the "werewolf curse" is one of the most ancient and wide spread stories in the history of mankind. Speculations of how the werewolf curse started can be found as far back as history has been written. Legend has it that for those individuals who possess the curse, if activated, they shall become a full-blooded werewolf. Despite the cause of action, in order to activate the curse, the person infected must take the life of another person. Whether the death is accidental or intentional, the murder of another human will automatically trigger the curse. In the Book Series as well as the Tv Series the only known way of having the Werewolf Curse is to be born with it,it is however unknown if a Human can be infected with the Werewolf Curse now there is speculation that if a Human can be infected with the Curse what is unknown is if their Curse is activated automatically or if they still have to kill another Human to activate theirs. Appearance & Psychology During the cycles of the full moon, for those individuals who have activated their curse, they will be forced to shape-shift into the physical appearance of an actual wolf. In addition, once a werewolf has completed their transformation, they will also exhibit animalistic features; for example, when a person transforms into a werewolf, their posture will appear more downright, making their movement more beast-like than human. Similar to vampires, the emotions of werewolves are also far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than those of a human being. Only during the full moon can a werewolf phase into their monstrous form. After their transformation, a werewolf will retain little to no human compassion or intelligence. Also most Werewolves when their Curse is Dormant tend to have Emotional and Anger issues that they cannot always control causing them to lashout even towards friends and loved ones,it is pressumed that once the Curse is triggered that the Werewolf has better control over their Anger and Aggression. Traits A werewolf can only change during the night, when the full moon has reached its highest apex. Once the transformation is complete, the individual will lose all awareness of their human self; becoming extremely aggressive and violent toward any being who might cross their path. Although werewolves are commonly known for running in packs, some werewolves choose to isolate themselves from others, especially loved ones. Only during a full moon will a werewolf's speed and strength exceed those of a vampire. Due to their newly amplified abilities, werewolves are capable of completely destroying vampires and are incredibly difficult to kill. Vampire Hatred: At 1st it was pressumed that Werewolves hatred for Vampires in Human Form was automatic this has since bin proven False and has to be either taut or learned as with Tyler in the Tv Series had no idea at 1st that Caroline was a Vampire infact when he confronted her in her house because of how strong she was he made the mistake of thinking she was another Werewolf causing her to laugh at Tyler then after a little scuffle causes her to reveal herself as a Vampire. Choice of Prey: Vanessa Monroe explains in the Tv Series that werewolves can and will attack Humans but after Centuries of war and rivalry Werewolves are compeled to hunt their prey of choice Vampires,this also is partially untrue Werewolves most likely hunt Vampires instinctively in their Wolf Form due to the fact that when they encounter them they see them as something not normal because of how powerful they are when attacked. Food Flesh is the main component of werewolvesdiet. Although werewolves prefer to feed on vampires, a werewolf will not hesitate to kill a human or animal should they cross their path. Powers & Abilities A Werewolf while in Human form is far more powerful than a Human but not a Vampire,but once they Transform they are far more powerful than any Vampire or Hybrid that is in Human Form the only exception to this is an Original Vampire or a Hybrid Transformed. *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed it even seems to be on par with a Vampires ability to heal unless the injury they sustain is fatal such as Heart extraction,a snapped Kneck or Decapitation etc. *'Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit,for the most part the sense of smell seems in manyways is automatic except for when it comes to differentiating between the scent of a Human,Vampire,Werewolf as a Human or a Hybrid as a Human seeing how Tyler at 1st thought Caroline was normal then agin in Season 3 when drinking coffe at home or at the restraunt he thought Vervain was Sugar gone bad until Matt told him what it was so most likely a Werewolf has to train themselves at telling what something smells like unless they already encountered the scent before. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity faster than a Human but not a Vampire,Original or a Hybrid in Human Form this ability increases when transformed becoming faster than any Vampire except an Original or a Hybrid Transformed. *'Strength:' The supernatural ability of abnormal strength far stronger than any Human but not a Vampire,Original or a Hybrid in Human Form increases to greater Levels when transformed but still not as powerful as an Original or a Hybrid transformed. *Wolf Bite: their Bite is fatal to a Vampire should a Vampire survive a Wolf attack the spot they bit will at 1st heal then reappear as a wound then they will get sick and eventually will die,however their Bite is not fatal to a Original it was never fully explained why also their Bite is not fatal to a Hybrid being that a Hybrid is half Werewolf. *Daylight Walking: being the fact that they are mortal and in a sense still Human a Werewolf is able to go out in the Daylight. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. *'Heart Extraction: '''The act of removing a werewolves heart will result in death. *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. Werewolf Transformation During a humans transformation into a werewolf, depending upon how many times the person has previously turned, the transformation could last anywhere from 2-4 hours. During this time, the human will endure indescribable pain. Once the transformation has begun, every bone within the humans body will bend and break until the transformation is complete. Fortunately, with each transformation, the process becomes easier and faster. ''There is no medicine that is strong enough to numb the pain; the best one could do is to immobilize the body. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, werewolves are unaffected by silver in anyway, nor does silver repel them infact when Damon stabbed Mason with a Silver Knife in the chest Mason says their weakness to Silver was a lie most likely spread by Werewolves themselves should a Vampire or Human attack them with it.